


Small Bump

by WellDoneBeca



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Heavy Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Miscarriage, late miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 05:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: Little Sammy wasn’t planned, but that didn’t mean you and Sam weren’t in love with them already. They would have his hair and his eyes, and you protect them from everything bad in the world. Life, although, has very different plans.





	Small Bump

“She’s beautiful,” Sam whispered, staring into the scan the doctor had given you. “Isn’t she, Dean?”

“She sure is, Sam.”

You chuckled. You hadn’t found out the baby’s sex yet, but Sam was sure you were having a little girl.

“So...” your brother in law glanced at you. “Little Sammy. Samantha?”

“We are considering,” you rubbed your belly.

It was a small bump, something you still could hide if you put some effort into it, even though you didn’t.

Little Sammy – the way Dean used to call your baby since you two had told him you were pregnant – wasn’t planned. Actually, it was a double surprise, because you were on the pill when the little stick showed two pink lines.

“She’ll have my hair,” he whispered, his head resting on the pillow by your side. “And your eyes.”

Sam was in love with the baby.

He talked to your belly, told them stories about how you two met and how he already loved them.

You smiled.

“Your eyes are beautiful,” you reminded him. “And Dean’s too. The baby could get your genetics.”

He chuckled.

“No,” he made circled on your skin. “I like your eyes more.”

You just shook your head. You were only four months pregnant, and would probably have that discussion

“I can’t stop thinking about holding her,” he confessed. “Just… I feel so stupid.”

You turned your eyes to him, looking into his eyes.

“Stupid?”

“I think about telling her stories,” he rested his hand on your stomach. “And… The truth about everything in a way that won’t terrify her but… But teach her, you know? And… I can’t wait to have her little fingers around my thumb.”

You moved your hand to caress his cheek with your fingertips, brushing his brown soft hair back behind his ears.

“You’re in love,” you smirked. “I think we both are.”

He arched his eyebrows for a moment, curious.

“I think the baby will have a little dimple beneath their chin,” you whispered. “A butt chin, you know?”

“Really?”

You nodded, feeling your face warm in embarrassment.

“I think Little Sammy is going to change our lives,” you reminded him. “Saving the world is making more and more sense to me now,” you cupped your bump. “Destroying those evil things so our baby can be happy and safe, so they won’t ever need to pick up a  _single gun_ in their life.”

He leant closer to your face, kissing your cheek and then the top of your nose.

“We are gonna raise this baby right,” he affirmed. “Sammy won’t even need to hunt. She will go to a fine school, we’ll save her money to college and teach her how to be the best human being ever.”

You smiled at his last words, moving to kiss his chin.

“Do you think we’re gonna be good parents?”

He shrugged.

“I think we’ll be just fine.”

* * *

. . .

It all started with a cramp. Something weird that ran your whole back and made you groan and moan in pain. Something was wrong.

“Sam,” you touched his shoulder. “Sam, wake up.”

Dean didn’t protest when he was pulled out of bed to drive you to the hospital, and you cried on Sam’s shoulder as the pain progressed. You wanted to vomit now, completely dizzy, and your boyfriend kept himself calm, whispering calming words into your ears.

When you got to the hospital, a nurse rushed you into a room and he didn’t leave your side a single minute, holding your hand when you started sobbing and shaking in fear and the doctors touched you, poked you and ran around you.

“It’s gonna be just fine,” he affirmed firmly, looking into your eyes. “They know what they are doing, they are gonna help you,” he rested his hand on your bump. “They are gonna help  _us_.”

But before you could say anything, the doctor asked him to move away, covering your stomach in cold gel and running the scanner’s wand over our skin.

Your eyes moved quickly to the screen, eager to see your baby and head their heartbeat. What you got, in response, was silence.

“What’s wrong?” Sam questioned.

The doctor frowned, moving the wand around.

“The machine is working?” she looked over the closest person. “Are you sure?”

She moved the wand around again, and you could see your amniotic sac and the shape of your baby inside you.

You turned to look at Sam, terrified.

“Where is the heartbeat?” he questioned.

Everything became a blur after that, the voices around you becoming impossible to understand as a deep feeling of loss and lethargy sunk in your bones.

There was no heartbeat. Your baby, the baby you had loved so much for the latest months and prepared to welcome, was gone. The induced your contractions, and you could barely hold yourself together while you had to push your dead child from your womb, leaning on Sam the whole time and instantly refusing to even look at would have been your baby. That was the only moment Sam moved away from you. While the midwife continued with you, you could see the moment they placed a very small bundle in his arm, surrounded by a long clothe, and your boyfriend questioned something to the nurse before moving his hand to probably touch something.

“Sam,” you whispered.

He turned his face to look at you over his shoulder.

“It’s a girl,” he whispered. “I was right.”

You closed your eyes and reached out with your hand, and he walked to you slowly.

“ _Please,”_  you whispered.

He sat by your side and swallowed down a sob when you saw the tiny baby in his arms. Sam’s hand was bigger than her whole body, and her little arm wasn’t longer than your thumb.

“She’s beautiful,” you sniffled. “She’s so beautiful, Sam.”

He nodded, giving your girl back to the nurse when she walked to the two of you and wrapping his hand around yours once again.

It seemed like an eternity before the two of you were alone, and you were completely asleep when that happened. He was lied on the hospital bed by your side when Dean entered the room, looking tired and unsure.

“Hey,” he put his hands on his pockets.

“Hey.”

“Do you need anything?”

Sam looked at you and the way your hand still rested on your bump, sighing.

“Not now,” he decided. “Thanks.”

Dean nodded.

“I’m gonna head back and grab you guys some clothes,” he decided. “And bathroom stuff.”

His brother only nodded.

“Sammy,” Dean muttered. “I’m… I’m really sorry.”

“Thanks, Dean.”

When he left, your boyfriend lied back, surrounding you with his arms and taking a long breath before closing his eyes


End file.
